


Window Pains

by Enx2103



Series: Best of Snap Shots [10]
Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M, Girl next door, HS AU, High School, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Canon Compliant, boy next door, next door neighbor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enx2103/pseuds/Enx2103
Summary: (Bad) Boy next door Derek Venturi. Need I say more?Casey's not falling for it... But he keeps showing up at her window and she just can't help but let him in.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi, Kendra Mason/Derek Venturi, Truman French/Casey McDonald
Series: Best of Snap Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644280
Comments: 22
Kudos: 104
Collections: Best Of Snap Shots





	1. Chapter 1

**Friday**

Casey lays in bed on her stomach, deep into chapter 23 of her biology textbook. She has color coded notes written in her perfect handwriting, using those fancy pens her mom had gotten her for her birthday. Classical music plays in the background, and a eucalyptus candle burns on her desk. Everything is intentionally set to help her concentrate. 

She was in her own little nerdy bubble of bliss. She was ready to ace her bio exam, two weeks ahead of schedule. But it was Casey and things like that brought her joy. 

She was going over practice questions when her phone vibrates next to her. Her stomach drops with just the possibility of who it could be. 

Normally, she would shut her phone off when she studies. She would only turn it on during her scheduled breaks. But not today. Today she had been expecting… something. A call or a text. She wasn't sure what. All she knew was that Derek Venturi had asked for her number the day before. And she didn't give it to him, obviously. But Emily, who had this sick and twisted notion that something was going on with the pair, provided Derek with the precious number. And in turn, Casey forced Emily to give her Derek’s number. It was only fair so that when he inevitably reached out, she knew which devil she was dealing with. 

Derek had been driving her crazy since her first day at SJS high school in September. He was a jerk who loved to tease her. He always managed to get her riled up and flustered. She’d often trip or fall over or something clumsy around him. It was embarrassing. And now he wanted her number? To torment her further outside of school?

Although he drove her crazy... she couldn't help but be excited by the possibility. He wasn't like any of the boys from Fletchers Academy for boys. Derek was unfairly attractive with his floppy messy hair, signature smirk, and a leather jacket. And he wanted her number...

 **Window**. 

That's it. That’s all the text said. 

She flushes. What? Was it supposed to be some sort of coded message? Or was there something at her window? He lived next door to her so technically he could see her bedroom window, something she had to be very cautious about. She frowns in confusion, getting out of bed and walking over to her bedside window to investigate. Her eyes went wide when she pulled her curtains back and was greeted with the sight of Derek Venturi clad in his leather jacket, leaning beside her window.

His presence shocks her like it always does. Derek was just something else. He was beautiful and it was frustrating. Forbidden and bad. From the tips of his calloused fingers to the ends of his shaggy chestnut hair. His eyes were golden brown and soothing; his eyelashes seemed miles long casting shadows on his checks. It always bothered her that guys had the prettiest eyelashes. How was that even fair? She required three coats of mascara to get Derek’s type of length.

Without giving it much thought, she threw open the window, needing some sort of explanation. “What-“ she starts, but the question didn't even make it out of her mouth before he's turning towards her, interrupting. 

“Princess,” he greets her, his tone light and airy. Like they had just bumped into each other at the mall and none of it had been planned.

“Derek,” she replies, her voice stone.

“Can I come in?” he asks. His voice sounds like it’s dripping honey and Casey wants a reach out and taste it. “Please,” he adds, looking down at her from underneath his lashes and in the darkness of night, Derek looks like an angel.

In what world is she strong enough to say no to him? There he was with the puppy dog eyes and voice that sent lighting down her body. Impossible, she simply can’t say no. She let out a heavy breath, stepping aside, granting him access.

Grinning he climbs through the wide-open window and directly into her bedroom. His eyes twinkled with the promise of mischief as if she needed any other signs to confirm that he was trouble. So much trouble. And in her bedroom. 

But after two months of knowing him, she was skilled in the art of how to seem cool and collected around Derek. Because yes, it was an art form and Casey was an excellent student... most of the time. But not when he was in her room and she's suddenly forgetting how to breathe. 

She watches him from her spot by the window, his eyes skating over the intricate details of her bedroom slowly, making her feel exposed, vulnerable and naked in front of him. What was he seeing? What embarrassing thing would he fixate on and tease her about later? Her ballet slippers that hung on a hook on her wall? The teddy bear her dad had gotten her sitting on her desk? A blush painted her cheek at the simple thought. Her mind raced hoping anything embarrassing was put away.

She cleared her throat and her thoughts before speaking. “What are you doing here?” she asks, trying to sound threatening, crossing her arms over her chest trying to feel some kind of defense from his lingering eyes. As if she wasn’t seeing through her already.

She watched him fall into her desk chair, pulling a teddy bear into his arms. It shouldn't be adorable, but it is. It was like seeing him and Marti. It made her heart flutter in all the wrong ways. (Or the right ways?) It was truly unfair. “I wanted to see you,” he explains with a shrug like it was a casual occurrence between them.

Was he kryptonite? It felt that way. She felt the loss of control around him. Like a weak and easy target.

She doesn't believe that he just wanted to see her. She doesn't believe him for a second. Why would Derek Venturi want to see her? Unless it was a prank, a joke on her he wanted to see through, he didn’t want to see her. Not like that at least. “You can't be here,” she replies, holding her ground, ignoring his comment. 

Derek shakes his head, a sly grin pulling at the corners of his lips and its distracting. She tore her eyes away from his lips but it's no use. She feels her heart slamming across her chest. She swears she could hear it, could he? Does he know that he makes her nervous? Does he do it on purpose?

“I knew you’d say that. Boys not allowed in your room McDonald?” he counters, but he doesn't give her a second to answer. He knows the truth. “Not like it matters anyway, Lizzie’s at my house working on a school project with Ed. And your mom’s not home,” he explains easily, looking very smug about it. 

“And how would you know?” she asks her hand lands on her hip. She's annoyed by his arrogance. She hates how sure of himself he is, all the time. She wants to knock him down a peg, even though he's right. How would he even know? 

He leans forward elbows on his knees and his narrow like he's ready for battle. It was almost like he likes fighting with her the way he always tempting her. It makes a shiver shoot down her spine. How easy it would be to give in. To be like every other girl hopelessly in love with him. She refuses. She stiffens, her body statuesque. 

“Cause her car’s not parked outside,” he explains in a hushed tone, like its secret and she's an idiot.

This time Casey can’t help but flush in embarrassment. He made a valid point and she should have realized that even Derek Venturi could put two and two together. But still. It didn't mean he could be in her room. Disturbing the studying environment that she had painstaking put together. After all, she was expecting a text, not a visit. 

“Well, what if I don't want you here?” It was a lie, but her last attempt at pushing him away.

Derek sat back again, shrugging easily. “We both know you do,” he replied, his tongue peeking out to slowly lick his lips. Like she needed another reason to stare at the stupid mouth of his. Did he ever shut up? Could she make him? “Why are you coped up in your room studying on a Friday night? Why didn't you come to my game? There's an after party you know.”

Casey sighs giving up the battle, sitting on the edge of her bed reluctantly. He was staying for a while, might as well get comfortable. “I don't like hockey. And if there's a party, why are you here?” she counters. It was true she didn't like hockey. But she had gone to a few of the home games. She wanted to see what the big deal was about it. And watching him on the ice... she understood. Derek was really good but she'd never say that out loud.   
  
“Well, I was hoping to convince you to come with me but...” he shrugged again, getting up, making his way back towards the open window.

Had Derek really come all that way to her house to ask her to go to the party with him? No way. In what universe?

“But I guess I'll just go...alone,” he said, sighing dramatically, turning to look at her.

No. He was just messing with her. “You could use the front door like a normal person you neanderthal,” she rolls her eyes. Because really, there was an easier exit readily available! 

“This is more fun. See you on Monday, Princess.” 

And with a sly wink her way, he was gone into the night. 

How was she supposed to get back to studying when her entire room smelled like woodsy smoke and Derek? The scent was better than any candle she had ever smelled. 

* * *

**Monday**  
  


Derek doesn't make it to history class. At least not on time. But when he does stroll in, with a late pass for Mr.Grant, he plops himself into the seat _directly_ behind Casey.

She’s stiff and on edge the entire class knowing that Derek was just biding his time. He would say something or do something... eventually. She swears she could feel the ghost of his fingers hovering on the back of her neck, but the touch never came. She was almost disappointed. 

“You really missed out on that party Friday night, McDonald,” he whispers behind her. He’s close enough that she can feel his warm breath against her ear sending goosebumps down her back. He must have leaned forward in his seat to reach her. Why did he put so much effort into messing with her? It was unnerving.

She flexes her jaw and says nothing. There's nothing to say. She doesn't have a witty remark and she's too wound up on the way his breath feels against her skin and the idea of him staring at her. She can hardly hear Mr.Grant's lecture. Stupid Derek.

* * *

**Thursday**  
  


When Casey sees Derek walking down the hallway, beeline-ing it towards her, she freezes. She must be confused. There was no way he's looking directly at her? Maybe someone behind her? She looks around for an escape but she can't find one; there's nowhere to go.

“Klutzilla!” he beams the nickname like it's the sweetest endearment he could ever muster up. He throws an arm over her shoulder when he reaches her. His arm is heavy and warm against her body, but still, she wants to be very far away from it and him. 

“Jerk!” she replies with the same enthusiasm and fake smile.

“Let me walk you to lunch,” he says, leading them to the cafeteria.  
  
“I'm good, thanks,” she replies shrugging his arm off her shoulder. The familiar arm was comfortable and she hates it.  
  
“Come on, don't be like that. I _missed_ you,” he teases, bumping her shoulder playfully. He even gives her one of his stupid smiles and it makes her insides melt and her thought muddle together.  
  
“You missed me?” she asks confused, not being able to rationalize the words coming out of his mouth. It’s not the first time he says something like that. But still, it confuses her.

She hadn’t seen him around school all week. They had very different schedules and only had History class together. And even then, he had been paired up with Kendra for their history project, so Casey didn't get to see very much of him, except across the room with Kendra. She had to admit to feeling a little jealous of Kendra. She was breathing in that Derek trademark scent and was on the receiving end of his smiles.  
  
“Yeah,” he nods like it's the most obvious thing in the world. “I'll catch you later, Case,” he replies when they reach the cafeteria door. “Bon apple tea!” He purposely butchers the phrase to make her laugh.  
  
He clearly didn't have the same lunch period, but just wanted to walk her over? What was he up to?

“Der-ek!” she mutters to herself but he is already gone. He was really starting to get under her skin and she hated it.  
  


* * *

**One week later**

It had been a long week and Casey could not wait to get home and curl up into a good book with some peppermint tea. But of course, something was stopping her. Or someone.  
  
She finds Derek leaning against her car in the parking lot. A notebook in one hand his phone in the other as he scrolls through it. 

Casey takes a deep breath knowing she would need it. “What are you doing?” Casey asks Derek, suspicious of his presence. 

“Waiting for you,” he replied, stuffing his phone into his pocket. “I can not believe you are going to the dance with Truman,” he groans throwing his head back in frustration like the news is hitting him all over again.  
  
That’s what he wanted to talk to her about? “You know Derek if you wanted to ask me to the dance, you should have,” she spat back like an insult. The words flew out of her mouth before she managed to even consider them. She expects him to laugh. Why would he ask her to the dance? Her face burns, anticipating his response. 

Something unfamiliar flickers across his features. What was that? Vulnerability? His eyes look down at the pavement for a second before he composes himself once more. “If I asked you to homecoming, you would have thought it was a joke,” he reasons, sounding hurt by the idea.

She was speechless. He didn't make a joke about never wanting to go with her. 

“Right?” he asked nudging her shoe with his foot, his voice filling up with his trademark humor.

She nods slowly. “Probably,” she answers, her voice soft and quiet. She feels like she lost that battle between the two. 

“Maybe I'll see you there,” he shrugs, pulling away from her car and walking away.

She stares at him, watching him go. She doesn't know why, but something in the pit of her stomach turns and she feels almost heartbroken by the encounter. It didn't make sense.

* * *

  
**One week later**

Truman was fine. The dance was fine. Everything was… just fine. Until she spots Derek across the gym. He's wearing a white button down with far too many buttons undone, the sleeves are rolled up and paired with black pants. She's never seen him look so put together. His everyday jeans tshirt and leather jacket combo had become a second skin to him. His armor. But seeing him like that, even halfway dressed up, it made her stomach do the _backflip toe touch spin_ kind of thing. And maybe she shouldn't be thinking about Derek in that way when she's literally in another man's arms, but she can't help it. 

She blinks away thoughts of him, looking at Truman in front of her. _Truman_. _Think about Truman_ , Casey tells herself to no avail.

“You alright?” Truman asks. 

She nods, not trusting her voice to answer him. And then she hears him.  
  
“Truman!” Derek appears behind them, clapping Truman's shoulder with a strong grip. “Can I steal her for a sec?” Derek asks. It doesn't sound like much of a request. His features are stone and serious and she's never seen Derek so stoic. It's always a joke or a smirk with him.

Casey is stunned. Stunned that Derek was there, that he changed out of his leather jacket, and that he wanted to dance with her.

Tuman stares at Derek for a second too long. Casey knows he is contemplating saying no, but then she feels his hands go limp against her. Truman reluctantly sighs, taking a step back. “Go for it,” he replies through gritted teeth, clearly not pleased with Derek's request. 

Derek doesn't give Truman another glance before turning to Casey, offering her his hand. ”May I?” he asks, like an old timey gentleman and it’s endearing as hell.

She bites back a smile and pretends to think about it for a moment. But of course, she allows it. Her hand falls into his and she swears sparks tingle between their skin. “You may,” she says, finally smiling up at him.  
  
Derek's hands are huge compared to hers. Her hand is so small and delicate against his palm. She feels the rough patches, enjoying the contrast between their skin. For a second she thinks about what his rough hands would feel like on the soft parts of her...

Derek looks down at her, smiling like he had won, placing his other hand on the curve of her waist.

“You look....” he starts, eyes slow trailing down the features of her face, taking in every inch of the pink satin dress. She feels his eyes as they travel down her body, she even feels it when his eyes linger on her curves where the material clings. It feels good to be seen by him. Really good. He doesn't finish his sentence, he doesn't have to. She knows where his words were headed. 

Her skin burns under his touch and an intense stare. How could it not? Was he really going to compliment her? “You came,” she whispers like a secret meant for only them. 

He nods, his eyes returning to her's after a long journey down her body. “Of course. I had to come save you.” He doesn't even sound like he's joking. But a smile twitches at the corner of his mouth and she just knows he's soaking in their moment together. 

“Save me?” she counters, confused. 

“From Truman,” he supplies, not being able to hold back a grin and longer. He thought he was so funny, didn't he?

Casey rolls her eyes but does not fall for the trap he lays out for her. ”Who are you here with?” she asks looking around for a brooding Kendra.  
  
“No one,” he replies, going serious again. 

She eyes him in disbelief. “Yeah right. Like you'd look this good just to come here alone,” she scoffs, offended that he would think she was that clueless.  
  
She knows she messed up by the smirk that pulls at the corner of his mouth. “You think I look good?” he asks, his voice so smooth it melts parts of her.   
  
Finding a grip on reality, she ignores him. She couldn’t think of an answer that would work in her favor. Because yes, she thought he looked good. He always looked good and it bothered her to no end.  
  
In the midst of their back and forth she almost forgets that she's dancing- well swaying, with Derek Venturi. It was nice. It felt comfortable, normal even. She didn't peg him for much of a dancer, but he was holding his own.

And then Derek spins her. She wasn’t expecting it, so she stumbles into the spin. He anchors her, not let go of her hand, pulling her back to him easily. She particularly trips on her own two feet, a squeak coming out of her before she collides into his chest with a thud. He wraps his free hand around her waist tight, holding her upright and flush against him. They had never been that close before. The first thing she notices is that Derek's body feels like it's made of stone. The boy never misses hockey practice, does he? She tries to rip her eyes away from him because it all feels too intimate and being that close to him, it feels like it could be more. Lead to more…

Derek look’s pleased with himself, grinning down at her like an idiot. She knows he loves catching her klutzy moments. And one he caused, even better.

Casey clears her throat and steadies herself, pulling away from her hold on Derek. She huffs and pretends to be annoyed but in reality, she's just embarrassed. And there's a possibility that she's a little flustered because she got a feel what was underneath his clothes, and it did things to her. Things she didn't want to think about.

“So, do you need saving?” he asks, bringing back the topic, swaying with her once more. The stupid joy in his face only amplified. 

“I'm not a damsel in distress, Derek,” she spits back hoping there was some heat behind her words. But she didn't feel it. She was in a little bubble of Derek. His smell, his body, his golden brown eyes, and his lips curled into the stupid smile. She was putty in his hands. 

Derek nodded, as the song was ending, his hands falling from her body slowly. She feels a chill replace all the places his warm skin had been. “No, I guess you're not,” his words are so soft she almost misses it. “I'll let you get back to your date then,” he adds, taking a step away from her.  
  
And he was gone, not daring to look back at her. She watches him leave, questioning if he was even really there. Was it even real?  
  
No one claims to see him for the rest of the night.

* * *

**A month later**

Dating Truman was a distraction. He was cute enough and seemed interested in her. And she had to get her mind off a certain hockey player, so Truman fit the bill. It was all very… interesting. 

That day at school they had gotten into a fight. A bigger fight than Casey had anticipated. They had made plans to stay in and watch a movie together. But Truman wanted to go to Ralph's party instead. In the end, Truman stormed off, annoyed with Casey and she was left in the hallway confused by his outburst. Was it really that serious? In hopes of being a good girlfriend, Casey decided to just give in and surprised Truman at Ralph’s. She could be flexible if he was willing to compromise. Relationships were a give and take and she still felt guilty about harboring a crush on Derek while dating Truman, so she figured she could give a little. She knew Truman had made it to the party, Emily had confirmed it. Casey’s eyes scanned every room full of teenagers, looking for her annoying boyfriend.

Instead of Truman, her eyes find Derek first. She spots him talking to Sam and Ralph in the living room. He was wearing a plain black tshirt, the short sleeves rolled up against his biceps as if he needed more attention to his arms. His arms were the reason his slap shot was legendary after all. Or so she hears. The black material of his shirt was pulled taut across his chest and it was truly unfair. He even had a little curl of hair hanging down that made Casey's fingers itched to push it back. He had a hand in his jeans pocket, the other holding his beer. He was the picture of a cool high school jock... like the poster hot guy in any teen drama. 

Casey shook her head trying to rid her thoughts of Derek and the ridiculous way he filled out a tshirt. Stupid hockey. Stupid Derek. But then he laughs and his eyes crinkle at the corner and it's so infectious that she smiles as well. He must have felt her staring at him because his soft smile fades and turns into a wicked smirk when his eyes find hers. His eyes darken, like a hunter finding its prey. He tips his beer up in her general direction before bringing it to his lips. And dear god she wishes she was that bottle. She really can't help but stare and watch his adam's apple bob with every gulp he takes.  
  
She was way too deep.

Slowly she takes a deep breath. How could he have such an effect on her? From across the room with nothing but eye contact he had her, hook line and sinker. If she didn't know better, she’d go to him, but she did know better. Derek Venturi was in trouble and she had to stay away from him. 

She shook her head clear of the fog and turned. She had to find Truman! _Truman, Truman, Truman!_

Eventually, she finds Truman at the end of a hallway, but he’s not alone. Oh no, he’s pressed up against a blonde, pinning her against the hallway wall. Casey was almost impressed by the way his tongue was working groans out of blondie’s mouth. He had never kissed her like that. Maybe she just never allowed it... Casey's stomach turns in all the wrong ways and she feels sick.  
  
**This**. This is why she should have left Truman French alone. This is what she gets for using him as a distraction from Derek. She gets very publicly humiliated and cheated on at a party she was supposed to be at with him! She wanted to surprise him... but he surprised her. She doesn't even realize she's crying till the salty tear hits her lip. She brushes them away quickly, turning to leave. She had to get out of there before she completely fell apart. 

She almost makes it to the front door when she hears Derek's voice behind her. Everyone around her is too preoccupied with each other to even glance her way. And for that she’s thankful.

“Casey,” Derek calls, his voice hovering above the loud music around the. He catches her arm before she manages to get too far from him.

She doesn't look at him, eyes trained on the ground, willing her eyes to pull it together for just a second. “Let me go, Derek,” she grits out, her voice faltering. The hurt laced in every syllable and she knows he heard it.

“Woah, what's wrong?” he asks, his hand trailing down her arm to her hand. His fingers leaving little trails of fire in their wake. If it were any other moment her fingertips might reach out to lace with his. 

“Derek. _Please_. Let me go,” she begs him. She even gives in and looks up at him because she knows it was the only way he'd actually let her go. If he saw that she wasn't picking a fight, that she wasn't being dramatic or feisty...if he saw that there was something utterly wrong, he would let her go. She knew he would. So she turns her head and looks at him, with watery eyes.

“Shit,” he curses and pales when he sees her, really sees her. His hand drops away from her.  
  
She doesn't hesitate a second before running away from him and straight out the front door. She thinks she hears him call out behind her, but she doesn't dare look back.

* * *

**Later that night**

There's a knock on her window. She knew it was coming. Of course, Derek was going to show up. But she wished she had missed it. She wished she was so deep into a tear induced slumber that she didn't notice him. But she was awake and he was knocking. She squeezes her eyes shut and tries her best to ignore him, surely he would give up eventually. But Derek’s persistent. When she doesn't answer his knocks, he texts her.

 **Open up, Casey.** **  
** **  
** **Please.**

Casey bites her lip in anguish. _Please_ isn't a regular word in Derek's vocabulary. She considers getting up but doesn't move an inch.  
  
“Casey,” he groans from outside her window.  
  
She’s not sure if he meant for her to hear it or not. But she does. She could hear something in his voice. He sounded so...concerned?  
  
She sighs in defeat, throwing her legs over the side of her bed to get up. She rubs her face and tries to fix her hair. She knows she looks like a mess but hopes it’s enough. She knows her eyes are red rimmed and swollen. The tip of her nose pink and her cheeks still flushed. She hasn't stopped crying. Not yet. It was still too fresh. It's not that she's heartbroken. She's not. She liked Truman, sure. But that was all. They had hardly dated for a month. She wasn't sad that he cheated on her. She was embarrassed that he so publicly did it. That the hallways on Monday would be talking about it. She was more so disappointed in herself for letting herself think he was worth her time. Deep down she knew he wasn't. There had been so many red flags. But she was so utterly convinced that dating Truman was better than her ridiculous pinning for Derek.  
  
She had been so wrong.  
  
She pushes back her curtain and sees him, leaning against the side of her house, his head was thrown back, hands stuffed in his pocket. He looked like he was praying, looking up at the stars. But he was probably just biding his time. He hadn’t noticed her. She takes a deep breath and pulls open her bedroom window.  
  
He turns when he hears her movements.  
  
“Derek, I'm really not in the -” the rest of the words die on her lips.

“Is it over?” he asks, interrupting her. He looks pained by the sight of her. But he doesn't move to enter her room like he normally would. He just moves in front of her window, holding on to the frame for support.  
  
“What?” she asks, confused. What is he going on about? 

“Is it over? You and Truman. Or are you gonna forgive him?” he clarifies, wincing at the last part.  
  
“It’s over,” she answers without hesitation. Truman probably didn’t know it yet. He probably didn’t even know Casey was at that party. But she was done. She doesn't even want to speak to him.

Derek nods slowly. “Good. Cause I punched him in the face and I was hoping you wouldn't be mad,” he explains with a shrug.

“You punched him?” The words don't make sense. So she repeats them looking for the explanation in them. Derek punched Truman. Derek… _punched…_ Truman???

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

Derek stares at her for a second, choosing his words wisely. He opens his mouth and closes it again. “You know why,” he finally answers, softer that time.   
  
And she does. Or at least she thinks she does? There was only one reason she could think of, but she refused to believe it. “And you didn't want me to be mad at you?” she asks to clarify. Because that wasn't Derek's MO. He lived to piss her off. 

He nods in response. 

Caseys' eyebrow kicks up in disbelief. Nothing made sense. “Since when? You always want to piss me off,” she reminds him. She reminds herself as well. When did their dynamic change? Somewhere between him pranking her with a glitter bomb into her locker and showing up at her window that first time?

Derek doesn't bother answering her. “Good night, Princess,” he says, turning away from her window, heading over to his house.

 **Princess**. He hadn't called her that in a while. He had kept his distance since homecoming. Since she had started dating Truman. Derek had given her space and respected her relationship, apparently more than Truman had. Of course, every once in a while he’d catch her between classes. He’d appear out of nowhere and make a comment about Truman being trash, earn himself an eye roll and a “ Der-ek!” and then he’d disappear again. Truman hadn't been a fan of Derek since homecoming. “Why won't Derek leave you alone?” he’d grumble, and Casey would brush it off.

She was starting to realize that Truman may have had a reason to be wary of Derek. And Derek… well, he was definitely right about Turman.

* * *

**Monday**  
  
The following Monday Casey finds Derek leaning by her locker at third period. She spots him before he sees her, so she uses the seconds to her advantage. She could waste hours staring at him. He was absolutely beautiful wearing his standard jeans, tshirt and leather jacket combo. She wonders for a second how it would feel to wear his jacket. Rumor has it that no girlfriend had managed to slip into it. Not even Kendra. Casey wonders how it would feel draped over her shoulders. Heavy probably. But warm and inviting. Derek’s scent lingering deep into the threads of the fabric….

“How's the hand, Romeo?” she asks when she reaches him. 

She never did thank him for punching Truman. But she thinks he knows that she's grateful for it. She hadn't seen Truman all day. He probably didn't even go to school. The rumor mill was viciously claiming that Derek punched Truman up because of a blonde, no one really mentioning Casey. They were all so wrong. Derek punched Truman for a brunette. Dereks visibly taken back, surprised by her tone. Still, he looks down at his hand, making a fist and splaying his fingers out a few times, wiggling them, considering her question. “A little swollen,” he shrugs, and Casey can see the pink tinted knuckles. “Will you kiss it to make it better?” he teases with one of his flirty little smiles.  
  
Casey pulled her bio textbook out of her locker before glancing at him. “Maybe some other time?” she offers, a hint of a smile pulling at her lips. She slams the locker door closed and walks away from him, leaving him to his thoughts.   
  
After a few steps, she turns to him again. He hadn’t moved an inch. “Good luck on your game tonight!” she adds, giving him the full smile he earned.  
  
Derek's eyes go wide like he can’t believe Casey could ever be so sweet to him. But she's gone before the comment even registrars.

* * *

**Later that night**  
  
Derek doesn't need to knock at her window that night, because it's already open. She had been waiting for him to show up in her room after his game. She knew he’d come. She wanted him to.

She was laying up in bed with her Spanish textbook, making notes when his knock came.  
  
“Come in,” she says, not moving an inch. It was sweet of him to knock even though she had left the window open for him to easily climb through. And Derek didn’t do sweet...  
  
“Hey,” he starts when he climbs through the window. His voice sounds… _off_. And Casey isn’t sure how to read him.  
  
“Hey,” she replies easily. Something feels different between them, and she likes it. She looks up from her textbook, no longer surprised by his appearance in her bedroom. She had come to enjoy their time together.  
  
“You alright?” he asks tentatively, taking his preferred seat at her desk. He looks on edge like she’s a ticking time bomb he’s trying to disarm her before time is up.  
  
“Yeah I'm good,” she shrugs, sitting up in bed to get a better look at him from across the room.  
  
“Why are you being weird?” he asks, eyeing her like she had grown a second head.  
  
“How am I being weird?” she counters.  
  
“Well,” he leans back in her desk chair. He licks his lips slowly like he’s counting the ways. “You flirted with me at school today. You wished me luck on my game. And you left the window open. What's going on with you? You sick or something?” he asks, arching an eyebrow.  
  
She rolls her eyes not justifying him with an answer. “Do you like me, Derek?” she asks. She knows she's blunt but she had been thinking about it all weekend. And if she's wrong she won't ever hear the end of it. Hell, even if she's right he'd never stop talking about it. But she has to know. She has to try. They had spent months going around each other. And now there is no Truman in the way. Her thought of Derek had quickly taken over her every thought, and for once she embraced them.  
  
“What?” He clearly wasn't expecting the question to come out of her mouth and is taken off guard by her.  
  
“Do you like me?” she asks slowly, punctuating each word with a pause like she was talking to a five year old.  
  
Derek shifts uncomfortably in his chair. He wasn't ready for her to be so blunt. “Well,” he starts, biding his time. ”Yeah, obviously,” he finally answers with a shrug.  
  
And for the first time that they’ve known each other, it's Casey who smirks at him. “Cool.” She tries not to react, but her mind explodes in fireworks like the end of a Disney movie, because the hot guy, the one she's been refusing to give into all year, likes her. He really likes her. And it may have taken her a while to come around to the idea, but she likes him too.  
  
“Do _you_ like me?” he counters and it _almost_ sounds like an insult. But she can tell he's just being defensive, preparing himself for the possibility of being turned down. Something Derek Venturi does not deal with often.  
  
“I think I might,” she finally admits out loud, stunning Derek. But before he could get a word in, she goes on. ”So, how was your game?” she asks nonchalant, pulling a pillow into her lap.

Derek takes a second to catch up with the subject change. He leans back in her desk chair again, his shirt riding up to expose a sliver of skin between his shirt and jeans and Casey's mind goes foggy again. “Well, if you went, you'd know!” he counters his words finding their normal heat again. The one Casey was all too familiar with.

“Maybe if I had a reason to go…” she trails off.

“I thought I was your reason?” he argues, his voice low and husky and it does something to her. 

Maybe Derek wasn't so bad.

* * *

  
**Two weeks later** **  
** **  
** Things with Derek had been moving slow. Mostly because Casey was still post break up. So they floated in limbo, teasing the line of what was considered appropriate. Casey really didn't want to jump into anything else. She didn't want to be that girl. But being around Derek made it so very hard to hold anything back. The simple act of Derek locking eyes with her from across the hallway in school made her legs feel like jello. 

One day, the force keeping them away from each other just snaps, and Derek finally kisses her. Their first kiss was bound to be amazing. There was so much anticipation; months of build up leading up to the moment. Her legs still felt like jello when he had her pinned between her car that afternoon after class. The only reason she was still vertical was that Derek was holding her up, pressing his body along hers, pressing her directly into her passenger side door. And it should hurt. But she was numb to everything but him. His smell was intoxicating and she wanted to bathe in it. He had one hand splayed along her waist, a few fingers teasing the bare skin between her shirt and jeans. His tumb was absentmindedly skimming just under at the bottom of her breast. His other hand was cupping her face, tilting her up to just the right angle. Casey holds onto him for dear life. Her arm wrapped around his neck like life support. She feels like she is going to fall apart or float away and she needs him to be her anchor. 

He tastes like peppermint, his tongue warm and soft moving against hers in a perfect way. Casey had kissed her share of boys but on one had ever kissed her as he did. His lips were soft and pillowy, even though she was 99% sure he didn't even own lip balm. Boy's genetics were completely and utterly unfair but when he's pressed up against her she doesn't mind too much.  
  
Who gave him the right to kiss like that? How had he perfected the skill? He kissed like Casey assumed a man would. Not like a nervous teenage boy should. And well that's probably because Derek had never been nervous around her. He knew what he was doing and she tried not to think about the line of girls that had gotten him this good. But before her thoughts can become bitter, he sucks on her bottom lip and suddenly she’s oh so thankful. Every kiss before this was practice.

When he pulls away, he’s staring down at her from hooded eyes. His impossibly long eyelashes brushing over the tops of his checks. “Can I see you tonight?” he asks, his voice low and husky, filled with promises that Casey can’t wait to fulfill. But that tone he had been using since that night where they talked about their feelings. She still had to get used to the timbre of his voice. It sent waves of tingles through her body.

“Maybe,” she offers. Her lips still humming, her mind mushed; she finds it hard to form basic words, let alone a witty come back. 

A grin pulls across features. He likes that Casey doesn't just give into him. That she makes him work for it and stand’s her ground. They would banter, flirt and fight and enrage each other. Casey couldn't wait to start kissing their frustrations away.

In reality, Casey said maybe because she’s not sure if they could be trusted alone in her bedroom. Not after that one kiss sent her spiraling in a public parking lot. Alone... in a room with a bed? She might maul him. Or he might devour her. Either way, it would be too much too soon. 

“So, you'll leave the window open?” he asks, his thumb tracing her bottom lip so delicately she barely feels. The sweet gesture further melts her. Derek venturi was 100% swoon worthy and he knew it. 

“I guess you'll have to wait and see,” she murmurs, pressing him down to meet her in another kiss.  
  


* * *

  
**One month later**

Dating Derek is different. It had been a month, but she’s still not used to it. She still feels his eyes linger on her while she studies and it unravels her. His kisses still melt her like an ice cream cone in July. But that's okay, he's always sure to have her pinned against something, especially after that one time where she did kind of fall over. Thankfully Derek had her. So now he makes sure to press her up against a locker, a car, his body or a bed. Regardless of where they were, Casey was always left breathless, while Derek was left looking smug and unaffected. But she knew better.

“Hey, Derek! I didn't hear you come in,” Nora smiles, crossing her arms across her chest, hip leaning against the door jam. Her body language saying what her words implied. Of Course, she didn't hear him come in. He never used the front door. 

“Hey, Mrs. McDonald. Don't you look lovely today?” Derek smiles, laying it on real thick.  
  
Derek could charm anyone. ANYONE! Even Jerry the ice cream man. But Nora...She wasn’t having it, and Casey could tell.

“Hey mom, I'm just helping Derek with his English paper about Ivanhoe,” Casey jumps in before Derek had a chance to say anything else to make Nora suspect. 

“I'm sure you are,” Nora counters, not buying it for a second. “Door stays open, understood?” She adds, giving both teenagers pointed looks. 

They both nodded to Nora, who moves to leave, but she stops before she gets too far. “Oh, and Derek,” she calls again, popping just her head in. 

“Yes ma’ ma?” he asks, still using his sweet voice.

“I like you, I do! But if I catch you sneaking into Casey's room again I will make your life _very_ difficult. I hear your dad's single. Wonder how you'd feel about the two of us… going out for drinks,” she teases. “Would you mind? Your dad going out with your girlfriend's mom?” Nora asks, keeping her voice just as sweet.

Casey sees Derek stiffen, and she really wants to laugh. But it's not funny. Because she knows her mom is not joking.  
  
“I'll use the front door,“ he answers after a beat, clearing his throat. He looks like he’s seen a ghost, and Casey has never seen him look so afraid. And of her mom no less.  
  
With a tight smile, Nora’s gone.

“Do you think she was serious?” Derek whispers after a while when they know Noras out of earshot. 

“I wouldn't want to find out,” Casey shrugs. She had always been a good kid, her mom never needing to ground her or anything. But she knew her mom was capable of it.

Derek groans in frustration, returning his eyes to his notes. Casey watches him press his pen pressed against his lips, eyes narrowed in concentration. His hair is falling slightly, with his head bowed the way it is. At the moment Casey wanted nothing more than to climb into his lap and put his mouth to better use.  
  
Maybe they should study at Derek's house instead... Although she knows it wouldn’t be productive at all, Derek was allowed to have his bedroom door closed. And Edwin never dared come inside. But in the privacy of his room, they were very good at working out any pent up frustration. Derek was possessive when he got her alone. Greedy in the most delicious of ways. His hands always finding the curve of her hip, fingers digging in, trying to bring her impossibly closer. And she held on, her hand gripping his hair like a life source, her back arching into his body, exposing miles of her own skin to him, begging him to brand her. And he was willing to oblige to her every request. She had finally discovered what his calloused hands felt like against the softest part of her. It made liquid fire licks its way up from the tips of her toes to where she needed him most. And Derek was always willing to please his princess. And he had quite the book of tricks.

“Case?” Derek’s voice calls her back to reality.

“Hm?” She asks, flushed and dazed by the memory and the overwhelming desire to revisit it very soon.

“Can you read this?” he asks again, dropping his notebook on the bed next to her.

He would be the end of her. But she didn’t really mind anymore.  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand, Window Pains 2!

Derek had a very eventful summer. His best one yet to be exact. After the mutual breakup with Kendra at the end of the school year, he was ready for whatever his summer had in store for him. And it was quite a lot. First, he spent a week with Sam's family by the lake. That had been a blast. The lake, beer, boat rides, bikini clad girls, campfires at night. What's not to love? And throughout the school year, he had saved up enough money to join Ralph's family in Florida for a week. They were having their annual family reunion, and Derek was more than happy to join. And the cherry on top was that he got to spend two whole weeks in Spain. His mom had invited him to join her and he could not get on a flight any quicker. He got to spend most days catching up with his mom, and most nights... well those were definitely a blur.

Safe to say his summer had consisted of too many girls to name. But he was young and dumb and why the hell not? But it was late August, and he was sufficiently partied out. After a whirlwind of a summer and a phone full of numbers, he needed a break from all the estrogen and drama.

He had just gotten out of the first intense pre-season practice with the team that afternoon. Coach had gone extra hard since they had been off all summer. He was exhausted! However, Edwin informed him that there was a family moving in next door, including an older girl who looked about Derek's age. And so exhausted or not, Derek had to catch a peek of her, even if it was just from the window.

She was cute, which unfortunately was a big red flag for him. Any other time he'd be jumping at the opportunity to walk over and introduce himself. Give her a smile and test the waters. But not this year because this year Derek was captain of the hockey team. He had a lot to prove. He could not afford to distract himself. He had to keep his grades up and his game sharp. And he knew to do it he had to minimize distractions...

Why!? Why when he was actively trying to be good and rule out girls, does he gets cursed with a pretty brunette, right...next...door.

"You want to help the new neighbors move in? I'm headed over now," George asks, after he catches Derek peeking out the living room window, just staring at the newbies like an absolute creep.

"Not really," Derek mumbles, dropping the curtain, shielding himself from the view in front of him. But it didn't matter his eyes had already burned a picture of her long tanned legs into the back of his mind for later.

"Yeah, sure. Just stare at the cute girl from the window. That's normal!" Geroge rolled his eyes, teasing his son before he headed out to help move some boxes himself.

Derek grumbles, ignoring his father. He flops onto his couch ready to spend the last weekend before school starts doing absolutely nothing.

(Not even stare at the cute girl next door out the window. Cause that would be weird.)

* * *

He spots her at school walking with Emly the following week. Just one look and he just knows she's trouble. Seeing her in school is different. She was pretty - _real_ pretty. He couldn't help but stare at her, and when he did, her eyes found his. Her eyes were the most piercing blue he has ever seen. And she was staring at him like he was the answer. To what? He wasn't sure. But he felt the pull between them. Until she's taking a complete tumble down half flight of stairs. It feels like he watches her fall in slow motion. He watches every step her body slides down, and every body she crashes into. She wasn't paying attention, and he likes to think that it's because she was too busy staring at him, not watching where she was going.

Regardless, he's a gentleman, so he rushes over to check on her. She immediately scoffs, brushing him off and getting up without his help.

"You alright?" he asks, trying his best not to laugh or snicker. But it was funny after all. Everyone was staring at the new girl who has made a scene, including Derek.

"I'm fine," she grits out, gathering her books that had slipped out her arms.

"I'm Derek," he tells her, giving her his signature smile. And he knows he shouldn't because of his self inflicted **NO GIRLS** rule. But she's there, and she's adorable, with her cheeks the color of the tulips his mom used to plant in their backyard, and he wants to reach out to touch them. And her eyes look like he could actually drown in them. So yeah, he introduces himself. He didn't have a choice in the matter.

"I'm leaving," she replies.

Feisty. And fuck if that didn't make him want more. He was messed up. Oh so very messed up. But the first step is admitting you have a problem. And the second was...

"She's Casey!" Emily supplies, rushing to catch up with the fleeing girl.

 _Casey_.

* * *

Derek quickly learns that Casey had a bite to her. She doesn't just melt under his stare like most girls often do. She fights back, on everything he did. And he likes it. He likes it a lot. He also learned that Casey was good, a saint practically. She followed the rules and didn't like trouble. But Derek...Derek's middle name was trouble. And he liked to make her flush. He feels like a little kid trying to get her attention. But she tends to get frustrated with him quickly and he thinks it's adorable. So he decided that it's time to play an innocent prank on her. He starts small and works his way up. His favorite prank is the glitter bomb in her locker. Messy but effective. Harmless fun.

"Der-ek!" She screams when she opens her locker that afternoon.

He was glad she knew it was him, who else could it? And he was more than happy to hear her screaming in name down the hallway. The entire school probably heard her frustrated scream. And his claim on Casey McDonald, or at least the claim to being her favorite pain in the ass, was marked.

She still had glitter on her hands and he was already thinking of his next move. How to make her say his name like that again...

* * *

Eventually Derek asks for her number. And he knows it's a bad idea, but he's already in too deep. Sam laughed at the idea saying that it took Derek long enough. But when he asks, Casey refuses to give it to him, as he expected. But Emily...Emily was Derek's wing woman. An angel! She passed the number along and promised Derek to behave himself.

Of course he said he would.

All day he contemplates what to say. His first text to Casey would set the mood, the president to their evolving relationship. He knew he didn't want to be boring. Not a 'Hey' or 'What's up?' No, he wanted it to be something fun. He thought about making her guess who he was. But he was sure she'd be expecting him.

After his hockey game, all he could think about was wanting to see her. And he knew she wouldn't be at the party, she wasn't the type to go out. But he was itching to see her. So he aimed to do just that.

 **Window**.

That's it. That's all he wrote. That's all he needed to write...right? That was enough to pique her curiosity. To make her come to him.

It must have worked because she does come to the window eventually. He likes the way her eyes go wide when she pulls her curtains back, like she was genuinely surprised to see him there. What did she think, that he left her a note or something? Which ok in retrospect that probably would have been a cute idea. But no, she got him instead.

She looks adorable in her matching red plaid pj set and a braid down her shoulder. She was clearly dressed for a comfy night in. "What-" she starts.

"Princess," he can't get over the shock that she actually opened her window to him. He expected a fight. A reply to his message. Or even to be ignored. She would do something like that. But she must be invested in the fight, at least a tiny bit... right?

"Derek," she replies, her voice is stone, but he doesn't care. Because she's there, in front of him, and that's all that matters.

"Can I come in?" he asks. He wasn't planning on it, but there she was and the open window looked real inventing. He wanted nothing more than to swim in her space and soak it all up.

She doesn't move or appear to have heard him; she just stares at him, blinking confused.

"Please," he adds, looking down at her, hoping his eyes make her melt.

She doesn't answer but she lets out a heavy breath, stepping aside, granting him access. _Success_! Grinning he climbs through the wide-open window and directly into her bedroom.

She doesn't move away from the window and he knows she's uncomfortable with him in her space. But he can't help but be excited. He notices the pink walls that match her blush. The satin ballet slippers were hanging on the wall, but he knew he danced so he wasn't surprised. It was exactly what he expected it to look like.

She clears her throat and brings him out of his thoughts and wondering eyes. "What are you doing here?" she asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

She is uncomfortable under his eyes. So he falls into her desk chair, pulling a teddy bear into his arms. "I wanted to see you," he shrugs. And it's true. And he's hardly ever so blunt but he did want to see her, badly. And he knows he shouldn't. He shouldn't have even asked for her number, but there's something about Casey McDonald that makes him tick and it drives him crazy. He needs to find out what it is about her. And to do so he needs to be around her.

He wonders if she believes him. Or if she think he's just messing with her. Probably the latter. But how could he convince her of the truth?

"You can't be here," she replies. She's so cut and dry he almost feels rejected. Almost but not quiet.

He knew that was coming. He shakes his head, a sly grin pulling at the corners of his lips because he was prepared. After he got out of his game he went home to drop off his gear. He spotted Lizzie and Edwin sitting at the table working on a school project. And when he didn't see Nora's car outside he knew Casey was home alone. He had no intention of going inside her bedroom, he just wanted to see her, make her huff and puff about something, and be on his way. But clearly that's not what happened.

"I knew you'd say that. Boys not allowed in your room McDonald?" he counters, but he doesn't give her a second to answer. He knows the truth. "Not like it matters anyway, Lizzie's at my house working on a school project with Ed. And your mom's not home," he explains easily.

"And how would you know?" she asks her hand lands on her hip. He knows she's annoyed with him, but she normally was, so no difference there.

He leans forward, elbows on his knees and narrows his eye like he's ready for battle. He likes fighting with her. Probably more than he should. "Cause her car's not parked outside," he explains in a hushed tone. Check mate. She can't talk her way out of that one.

He watches her flush in embarrassment and he knows that he's right. _Jackpot_! "Well, what if _I_ don't want you here?"

He knows she's looking for a fight, and Derek was more than happy to provide it. He thinks that deep down she likes fighting with him too. He sat back again, shrugging easily. "We both know you do," he replies, his tongue peeking out to slowly lick his lips. He hopes he sounds confident in himself and he really hopes she wants him there. He thought she was starting to crack and give in to him. He thought maybe, just maybe, there was a chance... "Why are you coped up in your room studying on a Friday night? Why didn't you come to my game? There's an after party you know."

Casey sighs, sitting on the edge of her bed reluctantly. "I don't like hockey. And if there's a party, why are you here?" she counters.

He loves fighting with her, but sometimes it would just be nice if she didn't fight him on _every_ word that came out of his mouth. If he were to say the sky was blue, she'd probably argue the shade, just cause.

"Well, I was hoping to convince you to come with me but..." he shrugged again feeling a tiny bit defeated. He knew that she wouldn't really go out with him… but he hoped. Casey going to a party with him? It would have made his entire weekend! But he knew better than that. He gets up, making his way back towards the open window. He shouldn't push her too far. "But I guess I'll just go...alone," he said, sighing dramatically for good measure, turning to look at her one last time.

"You could use the front door like a normal person you neanderthal," she rolls her eyes. He's not sure but he thinks he saw just a hint of a smile on her lips. Like she too enjoyed their little exchange.

"This is more fun. See you on Monday, Princess." he winks, before climbing out.

He'd consider it a successful night, even if his team lost.

* * *

He hears that Caseys is going to homecoming with Truman of all people. TRUMAN! Really? The same guy who rated her and every other girl in their school. And she said yes to him! And ok, so maybe Derek didn't have to corner her in her car that afternoon; but he had to find out if the rumor was true or not. She was smarter than that. Better than that. Better than Derek, himself, but that's not what the issue was.

But then she confirmed it. She confirmed that she was going with Truman. And it shouldn't hurt. They weren't dating - obviously. But they had a _thing_ , didn't they? He would tease her. She'd flush pink but fight back just as hard. He'd tell her she's beautiful and she'd scoff and stomp off. They had a thing and he was enjoying it. But then…

Maybe he just had a stupid schoolboy crush on the girl who hated him, that was all. But still, it stung. And Derek wasn't used to having f...fe...fell… god, he can't even bring himself to say it.

But when she made a jab about him asking her to the dance himself - it fucking hurt. Because ok, ouch. Obviously he wanted to ask her, and he doesn't even go to those sorts of things. But he wanted to go with her. He wanted to pick her up at her house, have that end of the staircase moment where she looks absolutely gorgeous and Nora make them take pictures. And he would do all that for her. And he felt like such a sap even thinking about it. But Casey...she was worth all that. She made him _want_ to do all that.

But he knew they weren't there yet. In no universe could he ask her out and she actually say yes. But still he didn't think she'd go with Truman. He thought maybe she'd with Emily. And maybe he'd go too and steal a dance? That what he thought would happen anyway.

(But… was there a tiny part of her that made that jab because she wanted him to ask? No. Impossible... right?)

He felt her eyes on him when he finally walked away and he just doesn't get it. He doesn't get her. She is hot and then so very cold and he doesn't know what she's thinking. But apparently Truman, _Turman_ seems to get it.

At practice that afternoon he plays hard. A little too hard. Coach threatens to bench him for the next game if he keeps it up. But it's not his fault he's frustrated and annoyed and okay maybe a little bit upset.

"Dude! You have got to get over this Casey thing!" Sam groans in the locker room after practice. "You cannot take out your sexual frustration on the team!"

But the thing is, it's not sexual frustration. Derek doesn't have any sexual frustration cause he always has an outlet. Always. Even then. It was more than that. It was 'I want to slam my head into a locker to make this stop' kind of frustration. And so Derek restrains himself from doing that. And he also stops himself from shoving his annoying best friend into the nearest locker.

It was fine. Everything was fine. He was fine!

* * *

He decided to go to the dance because of course he does! He's not going to miss seeing her all dressed up, looking like an actual princess. But he's not used to dressing up so he throws on a white button down and dress pants. He's uncomfortable in the clothes, rolling up his sleeves to feel a bit of normalcy. He looks stupid. He knows he does. Like a kid playing dress up. But still, he can't just show up in jeans and he knows it. He's already going to stand out because he never goes to those things. Well that, and because he's Derek fucking Venturi.

"Woah!" Marti gasps when she sees him. "You look pretty, Smerek!" Marti smiles and it lights up the entire room. At least he has her.

"Thanks, Smartie!" he smiles, ruffling her hair. At least someone thinks he's pretty.

At the dance, he spots her in Truman's arms. He has to blink back the punch in the gut that it gives him. He shouldn't be there. If Kendra finds out he went to the dance and didn't go with her, even after she begged, there would be hell to pay. But he didn't care. They were history and he was very much interested in someone else.

Without giving it any thought, he finds himself stalking right up to the pair because he has to dance with her, or at least try. At the very least, she has to _see_ him and know he came... (And that it was for her. It was his vision of a grand gesture.)

* * *

Dancing with Casey felt like a dream. Mostly because Derek doesn't dance, so yeah that was odd and dream-like. But also because it was perfect. For half a song it was perfect between them. They bantered and they swayed and she felt so soft against him. And her smile, god did she smile at everyone like she smiled at him? Because he sure as hell felt special to be on the receiving end of it. And she said he looked good, it was the first time she recognized him as the tiniest bit desirable. And she sounded so happy that he came. He almost felt like she was flirting with him. Something shifted between them as they swayed. He wasn't sure what, but he felt it when they touched...

* * *

Derek's over Casey. Ok, well no. Not at all. But he's letting her go. After months of pinning and trying to get her attention, he finally gave up. Mostly because after homecoming, she had started dating Truman. Really dating him. So if she wanted Truman, he'd leave her alone. Derek had to watch them walk down the hallway, Truman's arm around her waist. It made him sick, but he left it alone. He put as much space between them as he could. It was for the best. He was losing himself to the idea of her, getting in trouble at practice. So, it was probably for the best, a blessing in disguise, even though he hated it.

(But he couldn't help but make snarky comments about Truman to Casey every once in a while. He couldn't go stone cold silent. That just wasn't his style.)

So, a party is exactly what Derek needs to get out of his funk. Ralph was telling one of his stories when Derek feels eyes on him. He's mostly used to it. But his eyes dance around anyway, looking for a distraction. Just a small distraction, nothing serious. He had reinstated his **NO GIRLS** rule again after the whole Casey debacle. And then his eyes land on her, she's smiling at him and heart betrays him by fluttering against his ribcage. _She's with Truman now,_ he reminds himself. He's not allowed to feel that way about her anymore... But she's there and she looks beautiful and she's smiling at him like he means something and he _misses_ her.

He smirks and can almost feel his eyes narrow and darken in her direction. He doesn't make a move towards like his entire body aches to. Instead he tips his beer bottle up in her general direction before bringing it to his lips. By the time he puts the bottle down, she's out of sight. And he thinks that maybe he imagined her. Afterall, he hasn't seen her at a single party all year long, why would she be at Ralphs?

He really does convince himself that his mind had conjured her up, that we was a little more buzzed then he thought. Until he sees a mass of brown hair out the corner of his eyes later on that night. She's beelining it towards the front door, and before he knows it, he's moving after her. He's a magnet pulled towards her, ever since she moved in. And he tried his best to fight it, but he couldn't help fall for the gravitational pull.

She almost makes it to the front door when he catches her arm. "Casey," he breathed out. Because she's real. He's not crazy or drunk. And she's really there. At a party. And he can't think straight.

She doesn't look at him, eyes trained on the ground. "Let me go, Derek" she grits out.

Her voice is unsteady and red flags go up immediately. Why does she sound like that? Something was wrong. Something must have happened. "Woah, what's wrong?" he asks, his hand trailing down her arm to her hand. He badly wants to hold her hand, how easy that would be. But Truman. Truman Truman Truman.

"Derek, please. Let me go," she begs him. And then she looks up at him and it hits him like a shot in the heart. She's crying. CRYING. Derek doesn't cry. Even Martis tears. Tears. He freezes because he doesn't know what to do. Never has.

"Shit," he curses. He drops his hand giving her the space she needs, but the second he does, she's bolting through the front door.

"Case-" he calls out. But he knows she doesn't hear him. Derek turns around looking around the party, looking for a reason. And then he finds one.

"Truman!" Derek calls, a smile across his lips. He's not happy. But he's happy to finally have a reason to hit Truman.

Truman pulls away from the blonde, disoriented like he's coming out of the ocean for air. "Wh-"

Before he gets the word out, Derek's fist cracks against Truman's jaw and it feels like Christmas and his birthday all wrapped into one. Everything that follows is a blur of bodies and noise, none of it really registers and that's ok. Derek's numb to it all. He knows Truman throws a few punches himself, a few of them landing. But he doesn't feel it, not yet. Eventually Sam and Ralph pull Derek away and get him out the door.

"Derek, what the fuck?" Sam asks, shaking Derek back to reality.

"He was kissing some blonde! And Casey..." Derek trails off, running a hand through his wild messy hair. Casey. Fuck. Casey must have seen it all. "I gotta go."

* * *

She's ok. Caseys ok. Well not okay, she just caught her boyfriend cheating on her. But she was alright. She'd get through it. And she was so done with Truman's lying ass. So Derek… yeah, Derek was ok too. Well, except for the fact that Truman did land a few punches, so they were starting to hurt. He was sure to have a few bruises on him the next day, Battle scars. But it was nothing that paying hockey didn't prepare Derek for.

(She did realize what that meant... right? That Derek punched Truman in her defence? That was crystal clear?)

* * *

Casey had to ask if he liked her. He's not sure why Casey really had to ask. He was so obvious he was sure the entire school was aware. But he's gathering that for someone so smart, she was just a tiny bit oblivious, so he ignored her blindness and confirmed it for her.

But more importantly she said that she might like him too. And he's pretty sure there's not a question about it, but casey doesnt give him a straight answer. And that's ok. Because the possibility is all he needs.

* * *

He spots her at one of his games the following week. She doesn't wear his jersey or paint his number on her cheek or like the other girlfriends do. (Not that she's his girlfriend...not yet anyway.) It's not a grand romantic gesture, but he takes it as one because she really doesn't like hockey. It's too much violence for her - he gets it. He doesn't expect her to do any of that. He's just happy she showed up. And he's pretty she he's the reason why. She even texts him that night telling him how well he played. She also makes sure to insult his slap shot, to keep the balance of the universe and all. He recognizes that as Casey flirting with him so yeah, they were getting somewhere and he was happy about it.

* * *

He takes things slow with her and doesn't push. He knows she just got out of whatever the hell the Truman thing was, so he's careful to tiptoe between wanting to be around her all the time and giving her the space she needs. But it's a delicate balance he struggles with.

In history class, when he takes the seat behind her, his pen always ends up twirling around a piece of her hair absentmindedly. She either hadn't noticed, or didn't seem to mind. It was enough for him.

Every once in a while, heis eyes find her in the hallway. He can't look away when they lock eyes, even with feet between them. He wants to close the distance between them, but doesnt. He just stares, and she smiles at him and he reminds himself that it's enough.

* * *

He was walking her to her car one afternoon, not for any particular reason, just to spend a few extra minutes with her. He knew he wasn't allowed to ask her out yet. So the short walk to the car was the move. He wasn't expecting it when she slipped her hand into his. It was so innocent, it really shouldn't have had an effect on him, but it did. He glanced down at their intertwined fingers and could not help but smile.

"Oh really?" he asks, his voice just a bit too smug.

And instead of pulling away annoyed like he thought she would, she pulled his hand up to her lips and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. She looked up at him from beneath her lashes and suddenly innocent little casey did not seem so innocent. "I never did thank you," she shrugs like it's no big deal. But it is.

If a kiss on his knuckles felt that good, he could not imagine what kissing Casey would be like.

* * *

He can't fathom going another day without kissing her. He just can't. So the next afternoon, after walking her to her car like he had been doing all week, he pressed her up against it. She let out a little gasp in surprise, but did not move to push him away. Her body was so soft against his. It was the closest he had been to her since they had danced together. She smells like spun sugar and he needs to taste her. He placed one hand along her waist, a few fingers teasing the bare skin between her shirt and jeans. His tumb skimming just under her breast. His other hand was cupping her face, tilting her up to just the right angle. It's cute the way her arms curl wrapped around his neck, it's like she needs to hold onto him. And he feels the same.

He almost wants to ask if he can kiss her, cause she seems like the type of girl who'd enjoy that. But his tongue feels heavy in his mouth and he can't form words. He just sees those blue eyes staring up at him expectantly. And her pink lips begging to be kissed. He hopes hes not about to fuck it all up when he leans into her, pressing his mouth to hers softly at first. Like he was testing the waters. Casey kisses him back, and before he knows it he's sucking on her bottom lip and she lets out the softest little noise that all the blood in his body rushes south because - _shit_. Who knew a kiss could feel that good?

Reluctantly, and because they are in public, he pulls away from her mouth. "Can I see you tonight?" he asks. He knows his voice is his voice low and gruff but he can't help it. He can hardly speak. And he needs more of that, in private.

Her eyes drift down to his lips, then back up to his eyes. "Maybe," she breathes out.

A grin pulls across features and he wonders if she's as affected as he is. He likes that Casey doesn't just give into him. That she makes him work for it and stand's her ground.

"So, you'll leave the window open?" he asks, his thumb tracing her bottom lip.

"I guess you'll have to wait and see," she murmurs, and before he has time to think about it, she's pressing him back down to meet her in another kiss.

So yeah, she's into it.

* * *

In a strange turn of events, Casey asks him out on their first date. He takes it to mean that she's ready to make things a little more official. Their first date is at Smelly Nellies after a game that she actually attends. He finds himself playing harder that night, and they end up winning. So all in all, he was having an amazing night. He feels her foot rub against his shin under the table the entire time, but she still fights him on everything he says, so business as usual, with a couple of added perks.

He follows her eyes to the blonde waitress that took their order, Sally. "Do you know her?" he asks. He knows that chances are slim but she's looking at Sally so intensely that he figures she just might.

She flushes, embarrassed that he caught her staring. She shakes her head no. "Do you?" She asks, a hint of laughter in her voice.

 _Oh_. He wants to laugh, but he knows why she's asking and he knows he deserves it. "Fair, but no. I think she's new."

"Sorry," she says after a beat. "I've just heard too many rumors."

"Don't believe everything you hear." But then again most of those rumors were definitely true. He had a reputation for a reason.

"Well," she started playing with her napkin absentmindedly to avoid his eyes. "Is it true you hooked up with Kendra after homecoming?" she asks and she almost sounds hurt by it.

That question he decides needs a straight answer. Because homecoming was a touchy subject. "No. I was only there for all of 5 minutes, with you," he stresses, his legs reaching out under the table to trap her feet between them, squeezing her for a second. He wants to emphasize his words. "I haven't touched Kendra since we broke up in June," he adds for good measure. He doesn't want Casey to worry about him and other girls, he's sure that partly why she had avoided him so bad. But he wasn't Truman. He didn't go around cheating and breaking hearts. Did he have an extensive list of names? Yes. Was he actively pursuing anyone besides her? No, definitely not.

"Should I be worried?" she asks, and she tries to make it a joke, but it's clear that it's heavy on her mind.

"Nah. Kendra _wants_ me, but she doesn't want me."

"What?"

"Sex," he replies plainly.

Casey blushes she cannot fathom the concept. You'd think she wasn't surrounded by teenage boys all day in school. "So, who is the last person you hooked up with then?" she asks, clearing her throat.

She had a lot of questions, questions he wanted to ask as well, just to turn the tables on her. But he knew the answer. And he didn't want to hear about Truman French. "You mean, besides the hot brunette I'm on a date with?" he grins, putting the emphasis back to her because that is what was important.

She stares at him with a pointed look and doesn't justify him with a response.

He sighs, giving in. "Anna Maria," he replies in his best spanish accent. "And she's from Spain, so nothing to worry about. I promise." He hopes he sounds convincing enough.

"Spain?!" Casey gasps in rumors clearly didn't mention his summer travels.

"I had an interesting summer," he shrugs. "And then I decided 'no more girls, I have to focus!' And then you just waltz right in and mess everything up." he teases, but its true.

"I didn't do anything!" she argues and suddenly she's back to normal.

"Yeah, right!" he smirks.

When the check comes, Derek pays for dinner. Casey argues that because she asked him out, she should pay. Derek bargains with her, allowing her to pay for dessert instead. Casey gives in, thinking that they might go out for ice cream. But instead of driving to an ice cream shop, Derek finds an empty parking lot. Dessert was really the cotton candy taste of Casey's lips, and she seems to be ok with that turn of events. They steam up the windows of The Prince. Although things were getting hot and heavy, he was still surprised to feel her soft hand slip under the hem of his tshirt. She crossed a line Derek had been very cautious about. He was more than happy to have the skin to skin contact. Even more so when he feels her nails graze down his back and he forgets how to breathe.

* * *

She leaves him notes in his locker between classes and he thinks it's the cutest goddamn thing in the universe. She's such an old soul sometimes he thinks she was born in the wrong era. The notes are innocent. But sometimes they allude to something more… Regardless of what they say he keeps them all in the glovebox of his car.

I like that shirt on you.

You + Me + Sushi?

No more visible hickeys Venturi!

You smell really good today.

Moms got a date tonight. Come over.

* * *

He sees her at her locker, and creeps up behind her to scare her. Just because they were dating did not mean that he was going to stop being a pain in the ass. In fact it meant that he would be a bigger pain in the ass.

He cages her in with an arm, his other arm curling around her middle pressing her body flush against his. She jumps and squeals and its music to his ears. "Hello beautiful," he mummers, pressing a kiss to the back of her exposed neck as her hair was up in a ballerina bun.

He feels her entire body shiver against him. Casey's neck was extremely sensitive he had learned. He took full advantage.

"Der," she breathed out, the name shakily on her tongue.

And fuck, she had absolutely no right to say his name like that when they were in public. Granted, he loved all the variations of ways she said his name; the soft 'Der' was very different then her annoyed 'Der-ek!'s. But still, he was unprepared for the effect her voice could have on him. "My house tonight?" he asks speaking into the crook of her neck cause he's paralyzed and really can't bring himself to move.

Casey must be too because she barely nods in response.

* * *

He shows up at her window every once in awhile when he knows Noras gone. Lizzie catches him once, Casey completely freaks out, but Lizzie doesn't seem to care at all. One night that Nora's home he leaves a single daisy on her window sill, knocking and disappearing, just cause.

He knows he has to stop sneaking into Casey's bedroom. Because Casey is good and innocent and sweet. And he's ruining all those things. But he can't help but be around her. And the sneaking around thing... It's kind of hot. She's all "Der-ek you can't be here!" but her hands are curled around his shirt and she is pressing herself against him like a cat in heat. It's the best kind of mix messages, so he goes with it.

That is until Nora threatens him with going out with Geroge. Then he decides he's done risking it all. He'll only come over when he's prepared to be a good boy. Like when they actually need to study. And turns out having a smart girlfriend really makes studying a lot easier. She has like five different approaches to studying, and gives the best rewards when he does something right. And being that he has to keep his grades up, it all works out in his benefit.

But sometimes it's hard to watch her. His eyes linger on her long legs stretched out in front of him on her bed. The way her face scrunches up in concentration when she reads complicated concepts. She's beautiful, obviously.

But it's more than just her beauty that keeps him on his toes. It's the way she cares about everyone and everything. And he's beyond lucky to be on that list. She gets so passionate, he doesn't tell her but he loves being on the receiving end of her rants. Because it's amazing how much she cares and he listens to every word. Even if it's a rant about sexism in the dance company. He was always ready to listen.

* * *

Dating Casey is different than any other girl. She really doesn't like parties, opting to stay in instead, and he finds out that he doesn't really mind it. She sets up a tea party for Marti one saturday afternoon, just cause. Like, who does that? It blows his mind how she can be that thoughtful. It also makes Marti fall in love with Casey immediately, which of course makes Derek fall just a little bit deeper for Casey. Marti deserves it, and Caseys an angel for dealing with a bunch of 8 year olds in tiaras. She even wears a princess dress and it drives him absolutely insane. He decides to dress up too to see if he has a similar effect on her. (Spoiler alert- he does.) After the tea party is said and done, the living room cleared up, he asks her to dance, like he did at homecoming. This time he doesn't worry about a thing as she lays her head on his shoulder and they sway.

* * *

They start to spend more time at his house, when they think they will do a little less textbooks and a little more… hands on learning. Unlike Casey, Derek was allowed to have his bedroom door closed. And Edwin never dared come inside. And in the privacy of his room, he was allowed to study all things Casey. There he didn't need to be careful of who saw what, or who was home. When he got her alone, he couldn't keep his hands off her, and she didn't seem to mind.

He desperately wanted her in all of the worst ways. But he moved slowly. Casey always set the pace, and wherever she drew the line, he followed. Granted, he tapped dance on that line, but still, he never crossed it. Thankfully he was always allowed to kiss her. And her skin was so soft, it demanded to be kissed - everywhere. And Derek would do just that. And when she would arch her back into his body, exposing miles of her throat to him, he took the hint and sucked on her pressure point just below her ear. Anything to make those tiny noises escape her. It became a game to him and he was competitive.

And Casey, she wasn't as timid as he thought she'd be. Either innocent Casey had been holding out on him, or something about him brought the boldness out of her. He quickly learned that Casey liked to bite and he really wasn't surprised by it when he put the puzzle pieces together. He liked being bitten by her. He liked the marks she left all over. Bite marks and scratches... you would think they were doing a lot more than what they really were. But he loved it and didn't care what the boys in the locker room had to say. She was also the one who made the first move and pulled his shirt off. Removing clothing was something he never pushed on. Not that he had a problem with it, she could strip him all the way down if she wanted to. (It was just nice knowing that the want, that need… yeah, it was mutual.)

Casey McDonald drove Derek crazy since the day she moved in next door and made him break his no girls rule.  
And he was very glad she did.

**Author's Note:**

> This started off in my mind as a “cute little HS!Dasey moment fic!” And then it became this pinning mess. And I've read too many fantasy books lately where the love interest is described like a literal angel and I thought Derek Venturi deserves that. I may not be able to write it, but I'll try! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it!
> 
> Not sure if this is a two-parter or a one and done. But I mean.. don't we need to hear what those few months were like for Derek? ;)
> 
> In any world, step-siblings or not, Derek Venturi would have loved Casey McDonald. (And also tease her- because, duh.) Give me more of them as next-door neighbors/ highschool school sweethearts etc. I just love them, ok???


End file.
